Question: $\left(-4x - 8\right)\left(-2x + 1\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -4x \cdot \left(-2x + 1\right) - 8 \cdot \left(-2x + 1\right)$ $= \left( -4x \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -4x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 8x^2 + \left( -4x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -2x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 8x^2 + \left( -4x + 16x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 8x^2 + 12x + \left( -8 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 8x^2 + 12x - 8$